Star Wars: A Young Jedi Knight
by MAB2
Summary: Kohar a thirteen-year-old girl who is Force sensitive, she trains herself to use the Force in different ways then any other Jedi could. She has found Jedi Lightsaber Crystals and made herself a lightsaber. She reassembles and dissembles the lightsaber m


Summary: Kohar a thirteen-year-old girl who is Force sensitive, she trains herself to use the Force in different ways then any other Jedi could. She has found Jedi Lightsaber Crystals and made herself a lightsaber. She reassembles and dissembles the lightsaber many times, sometimes blindfolds herself just to use the Force. She is now up to her greatest challenge: to go to the Jedi Academy and test for a master.  
  
***  
  
"The girl is Force sensitive," said a husky voice. A tall man, around seven foot stood beside a baby cradle, a woman next to him. The man straightened his black tunic, as the woman looked at the baby.  
  
"She will be a good addition, but master Yoda said we should not bring her to the academy. He says she is not meant to be there yet. " The woman said. She brownish skin somewhat glowed in the moonlight.  
  
"Heidrun we should tell the parents, their daughter should come to the academy when she is thirteen-years-old." The man said. The woman nodded and followed the man back into a small room where a woman and man sat.  
  
"Jarl and I have come to the conclusion that your daughter is Force sensitive. By your permission, she would be allowed in the Jedi Academy when she is the age of thirteen." Heidrun said. The parents smiled at the two Jedi, they thanked them and gave them permission. The two left, and walked to the ship. They entered and left the planet.  
  
***  
  
Kohar Whitelighter sat in the cold darkness of her basement, her pale blue eyes closed. She sat on a small pillow of blue, but it looked mostly brown because of the dust. She opened her eyes and stood up, then walked over to the left wall where a small table lay. Three yellow crystals, and many other metal parts and things were on the table.  
  
She quickly put all the parts together it finally turned out to be some sort of handle, about 30 centimeters long, lined with control studs. She pressed a red button a yellow shaft of pure energy about a meter long appeared. The small humming noise came from the saber. Kohar's small swings suddenly became rapid; she made quick spins, turns, and flips. When she landed nothing was touched, she hadn't tripped, nor broken anything.  
  
Kohar smiled and turned off the saber. She looked down at it, remembering when she first found it. She was eight-years-old and was already very strong in the Force. She sensed something very powerful in her small house, so she started looking, but she didn't know what. Little Kohar finally found the piece and assembled them, it took her a month but she finally did. It was as if she knew where everything went but was pacing herself. Everyday, since then, she practiced with the lightsaber.  
  
"Kohar! The Jedi are here!" Called her mother. Kohar almost forgot, the Jedi were to bring her to the Jedi Academy. She crept up the stairs, hoping to be unseen. She raced to her room and threw some things into a bag. She fixed the two ribbons in her braided hair. Kohar carried the bag down the hall and into the living room; her mother, father and two Jedi Knights stood waiting. She bowed to the Jedi and turned to her parents, giving the tight hugs and small kisses.  
  
She followed the Jedi out of the house, looking back at her parents; she was holding back warm tears. But Kohar knew better then that, Jedi was not supposed to cry. Well that was what she thought. They reached a large ship, which looked slightly old. Kohar entered the vehicle, the two Jedi showed her to a room where she would be staying.  
  
"Is there a training room of some sort?" She asked. The Jedi looked down at her, and then spotted her lightsaber. They smiled, for they were the ones who placed the saber in her house. The nodded, and Kohar smiled. When they left she fell onto the cot, it was fairly soft. She fell asleep with out a meal; she was too excited to get to the academy.  
  
"Kohar, please, wake up." Said a soft voice. Kohar opened her to see a boy, her age, looking down at her. He smiled, and straightened himself. "Good Morning, I am Ailill. I will be leading you to the academy." He waited as Kohar stood up. They left the ship and walked into a tall building, making many turns. Kohar turned to ask Ailill a question; but he was gone. She looked around, only a door in front of her. When she turned to go, the door swished open. Kohar turned, and as if someone was pulling her in, she entered.  
  
"Welcome, you are, Miss Whitelighter," said an old voice. Kohar stared at the small man, with greenish skin. She knew him as only one could, Master Yoda. She bowed deeply, showing her respect. "You are very strong in the Force, yes. You will be training non stop, your journey will never end." Kohar nodded, she was very excited but tried not to show it. She looked around the room, seeing many Jedi Masters, wondering which one would choose her to be their Jedi apprentice.  
  
As if Yoda was reading her mind he said, "You will be given a Jedi master in time. You have much training to do, much," Kohar nodded slowly, her fingers tingling. "Cassandra will lead you to your sleeping facilities." A young, dark haired woman stood up. She walked over to Kohar and beckoned her to follow. She walked down twisted hallways, when they finally stopped. Cassandra put her hand onto a sensor pad and the door opened.  
  
Kohar turned to thank Cassandra, but the woman was gone. She shrugged and entered the room, admiring it. The walls were made of stone, but layered with cloths. A bed was squared at the end of the north wall, fairly small but was compatible. No decorations were added to the room, except for the two side tables on each side of the bed. She was expecting to be sharing a room with another student, but found no other bed. The room was much too large for Kohar, there was enough free space to fit tow other people. But of course, there was no one else.  
  
Kohar felt that the Jedi masters didn't explain much to her, but she was sure they would explain in her lessons tomorrow. A meal was delivered to her room, which was fairly strange to Kohar. She always thought Jedi students ate together. She ate quickly, putting the tray on a table. She went to her bag and pulled out sleeping pants and a shirt. She changed and slipped into the bed, drifting off into a dreamless sleep.  
*** 


End file.
